Eurynome
by pandorabox82
Summary: Erin Strauss has been noticing the looks that Agent Jareau has been giving her. But what will she do about them? Written for the FB 1st Annual Smut-Off.


Erin knew the minute they returned to the BAU. She'd been dreading this moment for months now, ever since Emily had left once again and Jennifer had married that cop of hers. She had thought that would end the looks she caught on occasion from the woman, but if anything it had made those glances hotter, more overtly sexual. It both thrilled and scared her, and the time had come to end those looks once and for all.

Standing up slowly, she took a deep breath and walked down to the bullpen, waiting for them. Oblivious to the whispers and mutters around her, she thought about how she would approach her. Erin didn't want to scare Jennifer off, but she wanted to know how far this would go. The bullpen doors opened and she heard Alpha Team's familiar voices fill the space. Stepping out from the shadows, she locked eyes with the object of her desire and saw a flicker of lust that was quickly hidden.

"Agent Jareau, if I could see you in my office, please." She nodded quickly, handing her go bag to Agent Morgan before coming up to her side.

"Lead the way, Chief Strauss," she said lowly. And then, she had the nerve to touch her. She tried not to shiver in response to the graze of fingers on her back. Straightening her shoulders, she strode from the room, not checking to see if Jennifer followed. Once in her office, she shut and locked the door, pulling the blinds on all the windows. This needed to be done as privately as possible. "Erin?"

Her head snapped up to look at Jennifer. "Yes?"

"Why have you called me here?"

She gestured to her sofa and they took a seat. The woman sat uncomfortably close, her leg touching Erin's from hip to knee. All Erin seemed able to focus on was the heat that radiated off Jennifer. "I've seen the looks you give me, Jennifer."

"And?" The question was insolent, mocking, as if the woman knew her secret desires.

"We need to resolve them."

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Jennifer turned on her, pushing her back on the sofa before attacking her lips. "You taste so sweet," she murmured before kissing her once again. Erin was too shocked to protest, instead letting her arms lock behind the other woman's neck, holding her there. "You want this as much as I do. I'm a profiler now, I know," she whispered as she dragged her lips down the column of Erin's neck.

"Jennifer…" she began to protest, only to suck in a deep breath as she felt Jennifer's hand close around her breast.

"You want this."

"Yes," she hissed, pleasure flooding her brain.

"You desire me just as much as I do you."

"Yes." It was the truth, though she was loathe to admit feeling that way. Erin heard herself whine as Jennifer's fingers crept up under her skirt to tease her vulva and she blushed at the sound.

"The question before us, then, is this: Is your office soundproof?" Erin could only nod and Jennifer grinned wolfishly. "Excellent." She kissed her once more as he fingers undid the buttons on Erin's jacket and blouse. This seemed to galvanize something in her and she tugged the blouse from under Jennifer's pants, reaching up to unhook her bra.

"Jennifer," she whimpered as she felt the zipper of her skirt come down, the fabric hanging loosely around her hips. The giggle that erupted from the younger woman's lips was so deliciously wanton that Erin felt herself responding in kind. "Kiss me again," she demanded and Jennifer nodded, claiming her lips once again.

Erin used the distraction to unzip the woman's pants, pushing them down her hips, letting her hands grab the firm, sweet, flesh of Jennifer's ass. "That's nice, Erin," she said lowly as she pulled back from Erin and stood up, shimmying out of her pants before pulling off her blouse and bra. Erin sucked in a breath at the vision before her and hurriedly slipped her arms out of the blouse and bra.

Jennifer knelt before her, tugging off skirt and panties, baring her body. Erin locked eyes with her and Jennifer smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to say please." Erin bit her lip and looked away from Jennifer, unsure of how to proceed. "I can just leave you like this, you know. A taste of what would come in your veins, and no more."

"You're wicked, Jennifer."

"I know that I am. And I know what you're going to say."

Erin sighed, knowing the woman was right, "Please," she whispered, still not looking at Jennifer. "Please."

"As my lady wishes." Jennifer gently pushed her legs apart, just looking at her core, not making any further move. Erin squirmed a little, wondering what Jennifer was waiting for. Then she felt a feather light brush of fingers over her labia, barely there and yet so very much present.

"Please," she said a little louder, lifting her hips in offering. Jennifer chuckled lowly and returned her fingers to Erin's core, just running her fingers up and down, building the pleasure up inside. "More."

"More what, Erin?"

Jennifer was really going to make her ask, and Erin felt herself blush as she moaned slightly. "More of your hand, please."

"Yes, Erin." Jennifer dragged her other hand down Erin's body, lightly pinching her nipples on the way. Erin felt her breathing pick up as Jennifer slipped two fingers of her right hand inside her hot, wet, channel. "You are ready for me, aren't you? My naughty, naughty, girl." She curled the fingers and Erin felt a bolt of pure pleasure course through her veins.

"Jennifer!" she exclaimed as she felt those fingers move in and out of her body, ramping up the pleasure in her. "More?"

"You like me being in control, don't you?" she asked as she twisted those fingers, the pleasure bordering on pain with the movement. Erin nodded and Jennifer smiled wantonly. "What else do you want, then?"

"Your mouth. Oh, god, please use your mouth down there." Erin knew her words were humiliating, giving Jennifer complete control of her body, but she couldn't stop them. She had to give in to that sweet siren's call. "I want to feel your tongue on my clit."

"You even have the right words to tell me what you want. I'm proud of that." The feral quality in her voice spiked up her desire and she whined a little as she felt Jennifer's thumb brush over that sensitive bundle of nerves. "I won't keep you in misery too long, my pet." Erin nodded and then gasped as she felt a warm breath of air on her clit. She barely had time to adjust to that change when her clit was engulfed by Jennifer's sweet lips.

"Yes!" she keened out as she felt teeth gently scoring her delicate bud, bringing her close to the brink of orgasm. It was as if Jennifer could tell that she was oh so close to the desired precipice, as she pulled back, staring at her. "More."

"More what?"

"More, please. I want to cum. I want you to use your tongue to bring me to orgasm." The dirty words were just tumbling from her lips now and she couldn't stop them, couldn't stop her brain from telling Jennifer what she wanted.

"If that's what you want." Jennifer grinned at her as she went back to the task at hand, sucking and licking with abandon at her core. Erin reached down and buried a hand in her hair as she felt the wave building, holding Jennifer close to her so as not to lose that sweet, sweet contact with her clit.

"Jennifer!" she wailed as she came, tightening her thighs around the woman's head as the orgasm swept over her hot and heavy. Collapsing back on the sofa, she panted for breath, staring at the ceiling. Vaguely, she felt butterfly kisses running up her stomach and she opened her eyes to see Jennifer stalking up her body.

"Do you like this, too?" she whispered and Erin held her breath as the other woman delicately kissed her nipples in turn. Erin couldn't help but nod, and Jennifer giggled a little before licking at one of the stiff peaks. "Do you want me to continue?"

Erin was more than used to this power play by now and she nodded. "Yes, please, Jennifer. Suckle me." It was all the invitation the other woman needed and Erin smiled as she felt Jennifer latch on, her mouth hot and wet against her flesh.

"You're so firm and lush, Erin. I never expected to find this delightful body waiting for me under your prim and proper clothes." Jennifer looked up at her, resting her cheek on Erin's chest. "I'm ready for you to reciprocate."

"Re-reciprocate?"

"Yes. Tit for tat. I get you off, you get me off."

"I, I've never done anything like this before."

"Strange, you used the perfect words. You seem like a natural at this. Kneel on the floor next to me." Erin nodded, finding herself turned on once more. Sliding off the sofa, she knelt at Jennifer's side, letting the woman stroke her hair softly. "Don't worry, my pet, I'll lead you. Kiss me."

Leaning forward, Erin did as she was commanded, capturing the younger woman's lips in a soft kiss. She felt Jennifer wrap her arms around her neck, holding her close. "Like this?" she whispered as she brushed her lips softly with her own, licking and nipping delicately.

"Yes, Erin, very good." There was a slight hitch in her voice and Erin felt herself glow with pride at the accomplishment. She kissed Jennifer once more, running her hand down her back to massage her ass. "Oh pet, keep doing that."

Erin complied and roughly continued to squeeze as she thrust her tongue in Jennifer's mouth, dueling with the other woman's tongue. They moaned in unison and Jennifer tore her mouth away to breathe heavily. "What next?"

"Help me up onto the sofa and then trail your lips down my body. I'll tell you when to stop." Erin nodded and stood, holding out her hand to Jennifer. She clasped it, standing fluidly and pressing her body against Erin's. Once more, the warmth was overwhelming and she unconsciously pulled her even closer, relishing the feel of skin on skin. "Wait, angle your thigh between my legs." Erin allowed Jennifer's hand to guide her leg to the spot she wanted it. She could feel how wet the other woman was and this aroused her even more.

Jennifer ground against her leg as she passionately kissed her, pinching Erin's nipples sharply. "Jennifer, I don't know how much more of this I can take," she whimpered as she tore her lips free.

"Then let's not waste any time." Jennifer lowered herself to the sofa and Erin bent over her, kissing her way down the lithe body in front of her. "What do you think I'll like?"

Erin nipped her collar bone and was rewarded with a slight moan. She bit down a little harder, leaving a red mark on Jennifer's skin. Then she continued her journey, nuzzling her nose underneath the swell of her left breast. She smiled as Jennifer dug her fingers in her hair and guided her up to the pert nipple. Obliging her lover, she sucked the peak into her mouth, licking and nipping at the skin. Hearing Jennifer's coos and purrs of pleasure spurred her on and she suckled harder, letting her hand squeeze and massage the other breast.

"More, Erin, I want more. I want you to use your mouth down there, on my vulva. Now." Erin nodded and dragged her lips down Jennifer's body. Using her fingers, she gently rubbed the swollen lips and watched Jennifer's eyes roll back in abandon. "Don't tease me, pet. Lips and tongue." She dug her hand almost painfully into Erin's hair, and Erin shivered. "You like a little bit of pain, don't you?" She struggled not to nod as she bent forward and licked where her fingers had just been.

It seemed the action pleased Jennifer, since her fingers relaxed, massaging Erin's scalp in time to how her mouth moved. Taking a deep breath, she ran her teeth along Jennifer's clit, vaguely hearing her muffled scream of pleasure as her thighs tightened around her head. Erin rode out the waves of Jennifer's orgasm, licking and sucking at the stiffened button the entire time. Finally, she relaxed, and Erin pulled her head back, resting it against Jennifer's thigh. "That was amazing," she panted out.

"Yes, it was. Are we going to keep this up?" Erin nodded and Jennifer smiled. "Excellent. Come up here." Erin complied, stretching her body out along Jennifer's. She felt the other woman kiss her forehead tenderly and hot tears prickled her eyes. "No crying when we've shared such lovely pleasure. Okay?"

Erin nodded and snuggled into Jennifer. "But you're married."

"Open marriage. I don't say anything about his pets, he doesn't say anything about mine. And you will be my only pet, I've decided, since you've pleased me so well. And I don't hear you saying anything about your husband."

"He's no longer in the picture. Seems I have too much baggage now, and with all our children out of the home, he didn't need me any longer."

"He was stupid." Jennifer kissed her nose, and she smiled. "And if he hurts you in the future, let me know. No one hurts my pets." Erin nodded, letting her hand creep up to cup Jennifer's breast. "Oh, I did make the right choice. Come home with me tonight. We like to watch each other play."

Erin felt that thrill of desire run through her again as she nodded. At this point, she was certain she'd follow Jennifer anywhere. She lifted her face and let the woman kiss her sweetly. "Will he want to join in?" she asked, trying to figure out if she would be comfortable with that.

"No. We never play with each other's pets. They are ours alone." Jennifer kissed her once more and then motioned for her to get up. "I'm leaving in about two hours. Meet me in the parking garage." Erin nodded and began to gather up their clothes. She was too slow to grab her panties from Jennifer, and the other woman smiled devilishly at her. "I think I'll keep these with me, Erin." They finished dressing, Erin feeling exposed without her underwear on.

Going to the door, she unlocked it, looking at Jennifer. "Will I need a go bag for the weekend?"

"What makes you think you're going to need clothes?" She drew in a sharp breath and Jennifer giggled lightly. "Yes, bring along your go bag. I'm going to have Hotch pick up Henry so that we're alone this weekend." Jennifer moved to her side and she shuddered a little as the woman kissed her deeply. "Do not keep me waiting, my pet."

"I won't," she whined as Jennifer sharply pinched her nipple. "I promise."

"That's what I like to hear." Jennifer kissed her once more and Erin leaned into the touch, knowing there was only more to come. Strangely, she found herself looking forward to this future as Jennifer's pet. It promised to be very rewarding.


End file.
